When the Wolf Howls
by teamvolturi
Summary: Bella goes to the meadow where Laurent tries to kill her. Instead Bella phases, and joins the pack. Alice has a vision that Laurent was attacking Bella and Edward goes to Italy. The Cullen family go back to Forks to get Bella to save Edward. Sorry for the really crap summary. (It will be kinda short, maybe 10 chapters max)
1. Chapter 1

Bella goes to the meadow where Laurent tries to kill her. Instead Bella phases, and joins the pack. Alice has a vision that Laurent was attacking Bella and Edward goes to Italy. The Cullen family go back to Forks to get Bella to save Edward. Sorry for the really crap summary.

Chapter One: Bella

Laurent stalked closer. "Don't worry. I'll make it quick…" He breathed seductively in my ear, running a cold hand down my cheek.

It was his touch that unfroze my limbs. Anger, fear, betrayal, self-preservation all flooded through me at the same time setting my limbs on fire. I would _not_ die here by the hand of a _vampire_. I had to survive. For Charlie. For Jacob. For…. Edward.

I was visibly shaking now, the heat rushing through my veins, burning in my chest. I had to release it or I would burn alive.

Laurent seemed to think I was shaking for fear. "Do not be afraid… It will be over soon." His hand stretched out to brush the hair away from my neck.

That did it.

With one final shudder of heat, the fire exploded from me, blowing Laurent back several steps.

My new eyes were sharper than my old ones, and they saw every insignificant detail around me. The sunlight through the branches, the waving grass. The glittering vampire before me.

Laurent's scent drove me mad. Before the scent had been appealing, now it was revolting. It was sweet, too sweet and it burned my nose. It was an abomination. It had to be destroyed.

I was vaguely aware of black fur that flopped over my eyes, almost to my jaws. I could feel the razor sharp canines in my mouth.

Laurent was back on his feet. "It is not possible."

I snarled a contradiction, then attacked.

What was I thinking? I knew vampires were fast, and strong, I would have no chance. My body disagreed. Blind instinct drove me forward, teeth snapping, claws outstretched.

I was fast. Faster even, I think, than Laurent. His movements, fast as they were, were nothing compared to mine. Even so, he managed to evade me until I lunged forward and clamped my fangs around his leg.

He howled, and I growled back in triumph, tearing at his leg. With a shocking metallic screech that I remembered from my encounter with James, his leg tore free and I flung it back into the trees, disgusted to have such a repulsive thing in my mouth.

Laurent was helpless now, lying on the ground and I set to work, tearing him to pieces until I finally tore his head away from what remained of his torso.

I threw back my head and howled in triumph, _I_ Bella Swan had just killed a vampire.

In the absence of bloodlust, I realized I wasn't alone. There were voices in my head, whispering, a chorus of words, sounds, emotions, scenes flooded into my head, clamouring for attention. I whined, pawing at my fur covered ears. _Shut up! _I yelled mentally.

Silence.

Slowly, in the trees opposite me, ten enormous wolves, each twice the size of a horse stepped into the clearing.

They were in a loose V formation, point was a huge jet black wolf, to the left of which was a dark brown with a flash of white on the muzzle. To the right was a red/brown russet wolf that reminded me so much of…. _Jacob_.

_Hey Bella!_

Jake's voice bounced around my mind. I had heard him!

_Hell yeah you heard me! How did you do that?_

What? Why could I hear Jake's thoughts? Could he hear mine?

_Yeah I can hear your thoughts Bells, how did you phase? _

Instantly all the voices were back. They weren't as jumbled up as before, but they were still confusing.

_She's not Quileute is she?_

_Damn girl! That was some fine vamp killin!_

_Shut up Paul._

_You shut up you moron!_

_Oh my gosh, Bella?_

_How the hell did you phase Bella?_

_ALL OF YOU SHUT IT!_

The last mental voice was accompanied by the lead wolf- the black one, growling at the others. The voice was familiar. In fact, all the voices were. I had heard them before, once at Billy's.

The black wolf- _Sam_.

The brown/white- _Jarred_

The light grey- female, unmistakably _Leah_. (yeah I know she doesn't phase until Eclipse, but I wanted her to be Bella's friend so deal with it. Seth hasn't phased yet though, but he knows about all the wolf stuff.)

Chocolate brown- _Quill_ (yeah I know, he hasn't phased either, but too bad.)

Russet- _Jacob_

Now I realized where he had been the past few weeks. I knew, and I forgave him.

It went on.

I knew I should be in shock, but somehow it all made sense. Except for one thing. I was a wolf too. From the flashes of thoughts that I picked up from the other wolves, it was mean to be a Quileute genetic thing, and as far as I knew, I wasn't Quileute. I hadn't even lived in Forks for an extended period of time until now!

_Nice guesses Bella, you got them all right, and no, we don't know why you phased either._

Sam seemed to be in charge, so instead of turning to Jake and demanding to know why the _hell_ he hadn't told me about this before, I walked slowly up to Sam and stopped, trying to search for what to say.

I didn't need to. Sam read all my emotions and gave a wolfy shrug. _We're just as stunned as you are Bella. No-one out of our family has ever phased before. Even more rare, you are a female. The Leah is the only female we know of that has phased, but she has strong Quileute bloodlines. _

I was trying to process all this information. Apparently we could phase on will, busting into giant wolf beings. I caught a glimpse of myself in Jake's mind, and saw a huge shaggy wolf with hair that dragged almost to the ground. I looked like a walking mop.

Jake barked a laugh when he heard that.

Sam's mind seemed amused, but he was straight back down to business. _Bella, I don't know what this means, but you have phased, and that means you are part of the pack, and part of the family. _

From before when Sam had told them to shut it, they had, but now they all started talking again, welcoming me. And for the first time in a long time, I felt at home.

Go figure.


	2. Chapter 2

Pack life was fun. It was a pain with all the voices, but I had learnt to block them out.

We had discovered several crucial differences about me and the rest of the 'ordinary' werewolves. Apparently when I was in human form… I was just that. Human. I was a lot more graceful, and my eyesight and hearing were amazing along with my new super strength and speed. I had gone through several hours with Leah coaching me into _not_ crushing doorknobs when opening doors and _not_ slamming car doors so hard the windows smashed, I had accelerated healing, but apparently I still smelt the same. The other wolves when they had phased, their scents had changed. Mine was still the same. I was also fine with the smell of vampires in human from, it was only when I was a wolf that the disgust hit me.

The heat and the _muscle_ that all the guys radiated, didn't happen to me. I still looked the same, although now I was way more tan. My skin was still the same temperature, but I never got cold anymore. It was more like inner fire. My frame was still skinny as usual, contradictory to the fact that I was probably stronger than the biggest bluff pro wrestler on TV.

The voices weren't so bad, because I discovered when I got fed up, I could merely block out all the thoughts and only hear specific ones. It was like talking aloud, only with my mind. I also didn't have to obey the Alpha. Apparently Sam- the alpha, had the power to enforce orders. The other wolves had no choice to obey. Sam never abused his role, but I was kinda pleased that it didn't work on me.

Phasing for me was easy even though as a rookie it wasn't meant to be, apparently all the other wolves had gone through several months to perfect their control.

I had hacked off most of my hair when I was told by Jake that it was my hair's length that determined my fur length as a wolf. He still teased me about my span as a walking mop.

The most messed up week of my life, was the best one ever. I had a family again. The elders had come up with a theory as to why I had shifted when I wasn't a male, or a Quileute, and they had said that everyone was born with the _wolf gene_, or the animal side, but only Quileute's could shift. I was an exception because of the fact that I had spent so much time with vampires, my _wolf gene_ had been triggered in a near death experience.

I had asked why that hadn't happened when James attacked me (I had told them about my trip to Phoenix) and they assumed it was because the pack wasn't there. The proximity of the pack and Laurent that fateful day was what had triggered my change.

I had told the pack about vampires and their gifts and another alternative theory was that I, as a human had been so totally incapable of caring for myself (clumsiness, accident prone…. Paul called the joke.) that my primal instinct to survive had made me phase.

It was annoying how much they made fun of me.

Leah could sympathize. After being the only girl in the pack for so long, I soon became her best friend. She reminded me so much of Alice- but without the shopaholicness. Of course, I couldn't let Leah hear about me comparing her to the _female bloodsucking leech_ or she'd throw a fit.

One of the best things about me being an abnormal wolf/human was that I didn't explode out of my clothes like the others did. My clothes changed with me as long as I wore shorts and t-shirts. Anything else got shredded too. Leah was jealous. I could also project my thoughts as a wolf, something only Sam could do, and rarely.

A few days had passed and while I still didn't look buff like the guys, I looked a bit like Leah. My hair cropped short (which had almost given Charlie a heart attack when I arrived home looking like a maniac with shears had attacked me, courtesy of Leah) and my thin frame becoming lean and wiry.

Looking in the mirror, I almost looked like one of them.

It had been a week since my change but I already felt at home with the pack. It settled into an easy rhythm. Cook for Charlie, go to school, work, go to La Push to run patrol for few hours, go home, cook for Charlie. Crash.

Exhausting and stressful as pack life was it was fun. It was like having a really huge extended family. Paul was my obnoxious older brother, Sam was the responsible one, Jacob was my stupid goofy friend, Quill was sweet as always, Jarred always got on my nerves and we'd be at each other's necks every few hours. Thank goodness for fast healing.

The following Friday a week after my first phase Jake was driving me home in my slowly dying Chevy truck. Graduation had just been yesterday and I was exhausted with 24 hours of no sleep. Victoria was back and hunting for me. She obviously didn't know I'd phased, and kept evading the pack by running around our borders in maddening circles.

"So Bells, watchca gonna do to celebrate your graduation?"

I groaned and rolled my eyes, running a hand through my short hair. "Don't remind me! The party Jessica threw was bad enough, Charlie will be wanting to declare the occasion to the whole world he's so proud."

Jake laughed throwing an arm carelessly over my shoulder. "You know he'll bail out, he hates a good party just as much as you do."

"Yeah, I wish. You're lucky you don't need to graduate, you quit school how long ago?"

"I dunno, so what college are you gonna go to?" Jake changed the subject quickly, he knew how I felt about his abandoned education.

I took the bait anyway. "I don't know, I might just enrol at Dartmouth once we catch Victoria."

"Wouldn't it just be better to corner the bloodsucker and tell her that you don't give a shit about Edward anymore, and you're a wolf, so she won't have any reason to get revenge anymore."

I sighed heavily. I'd explained it thousands of times. "You don't know Victoria. She's going to try and hurt me in any way she can. If she can't get me then she'll aim for someone else I care about- Charlie, or Renee."

"Ok. Well, I'll wake you up at around one so you can run patrol ok?"

"Sure!" I replied as we turned into my driveway.

"Shit!" Swore Jake, slamming on the brakes.

I braced myself against the dashboard as I was flung forwards. "What the hell Jake?"

"Vampire." He spat.

_Vampire._

I cursed my dull human senses. If I was a wolf right now, I would have flung myself through that door and tore her to pieces. As it was.. We needed to get reinforcements.

Jake was rapidly reversing down the driveway, headlights lighting up the trees and reflecting off a black car…. _Carlisle's Mercedes._

"Stop!" My fingers fumbling for the seatbelt, I fling it off and struggle with the door handle.

"Bella, what are you doing?"

"It's Carlisle! It's Carlisle, not Victoria!"

Jacob stops, staring at me. "It could be a trick."

"It's not!"

"Bella, if they're back, we can't be here. Only you can, the treaty…."

"Yes, yes I know, I'll call you later, I can take care of myself ok? Go!"

I finally succeed in opening the door and I trip out of the car. Jake shoots me a worried glance, then the engine fades into the distance.

Wary now, I approach my house, prepared to phase at a moment's notice in case it is a trick. I unlock the door, my fingers searching for the light switch.

The light flicks on, my fingers still inches from the switch.

_Alice._

"Alice!" I squeal. As much as I love Leah, I had missed Alice dreadfully.

I flung myself at her, burying my head in her shoulder.

"Bella? Would you like to explain to me how you're alive?"

_What_?

"I saw you get attacked by Laurent! Edward think's you're dead! He's gone to Italy!"

_The Volturi_.


End file.
